FINALE ¦ Aladdin (SNES) 3
Jared finishes Aladdin by beating Jafar and his giant snake. Synopsis Aladdin is on the magic carpet with birds and the genie. Jared misses a red gem and is disappointed in himself. Jared would find it funny if the characters didn't know where they were going as they were singing, and then slammed into a wall! Jared completes the bonus stage. Jared believes he is on the final stage. Jared goes past guards and chickens angrily. He then falls into a pit, and swears he pressed the jump button. Jared throws apples at enemies to prevent falling into a pit. Some platforms look like they came from Castlevania. Jared finds a 1 Up. Jared is in Jafar's Castle.Jared tries to get Iago over to him to get a red gem. A swordsman doesn't throw his swords the way Jared want, so he can't get the red gem. Jared is killed by an archer. On his next attempt, Jared gets the swordsman in the place he wants to get the red gem. Jared reaches the end of the stage and spins the wheel for a continue. Jared gets trapped with several enemies. Jared waits for fire to rise and fall for more red gems. Jared gets enough gems to refill his health. Jared jokes about the food cooking as the fire rises above it. Jared battles Jafar. Jared needs to jump off the staff, before jumping on Jafar's head. Jared gets struck by lightning and dies after not realizing that the lightning has a pattern. Jared finds that he can jump on Jafar's head without needing to jump on something else. Jared remembers this fight being easier - he remembers the whole game being easier. Jared needs to continue again. He has to do the whole level again. Jared is mostly ready for the fight this time - and gets hit by the first chicken! This game is more slippery than Jared remembers - just like the English language. Jared continues to struggle to make his jumps off the staff. Jared slaps Jafar in the face with an apple, hoping it was embarrassing for him. Jared clears the sixth stage. Jafar brings out the snake. Jared makes the mistake of going on the right side of the snake. There are many opportunities to hit the snake. The game slows down significantly. The snake is killed. The snake comes back to snipe at Aladdin. In this game, Aladdin dies! The genie turns Jafar into a genie, and mode 7 happens. The genie is free, and Jared comments how young Jasmine is. Jared has beaten Aladdin in an hour! A planner in the credits is called Salary Man! Jared played this game over and over again, and learned where the red gems were. Jared wonders what the scroll staff actually did. If you like jewels, Aladdin, Disney or Jared, subscribe! If you don't like Jared, tell your enemies to subscribe! Jared collected a total of 34 red gems, which is atrocious. Jared can't remember if there is a completion bonus for getting all the gems. Jared thinks he did terribly. Category:ProJared Plays Category:Videos